The present invention relates to a volute compressor, and more specifically to the high-low pressure chamber sealing arrangement of a volute compressor.
In a volute compressor, a fixed volute and a rotary volute are meshed together, defining a plurality of compression chambers. The size of each compression chamber gradually reduces from the periphery toward the center. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the rotary volute 1 is turned around the fixed volute 2, causing a low pressure working flow of air a to be sucked through a suction hole b into the compression chambers, then compressed in the compression chambers and turned to a high pressure status, and then the high pressure vortex is driven out of an outlet C at the center of the fixed volute 2. FIG. 3 shows a volute compressor according to the prior art. This structure of volute compressor comprises a rotary volute 1 supported on a frame 6, a fixed volute 2, and a partition block 3. The partition block 3 is mounted oil the back side (top side) of the fixed volute 2 around a tubular coupling flange on the fixed volute 2. The partition block 3 has a through hole 4 which receives the tubular coupling flange of the fixed volute 2. A rubber seal ring 5 is mounted around the tubular coupling flange of the fixed volute 2 to seal the gap between the outside wall of the tubular coupling flange of the fixed volute 2 and the periphery of the through hole 4 on the partition block 3. Because the through hole 4 must be accurately aligned with the frame 6, the rotary volute 1 and the fixed volute 2, the precision requirement of the parts of the volute compressor is critical, and the assembly process thereof is complicated. Further, in order to keep the partition block 3 to be stably supported on the fixed volute 2, the tubular coupling flange of the fixed volute 2 as well as the through hole 4 on the partition block 3 must have a certain height (vertical length). Because the through hole 4 on the partition block 3 has a certain height, the partition block 3 cannot be made by stamping. Normally, the partition block 3 is made by forging or die casting. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the partition block 3 is high.